Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5721435-20150119194214
Przeglądając tematy tego mi brakowało najbardziej, chociaż powielał się na wielu blogach, ale wiadomo jak to z blogami bywa, zaraz umierają. XD Wiadomo, że nie każda postać Vocaloidów ma rozbudowaną historię, a nawet jeśli, każdy dopisze jeszcze coś od siebie. ^,- Jaki charakter według was pasuje najbardziej do waszych ulubieńców? Trzymacie się własnych wymysłów czy wolicie to co już dawno zakorzeniło się w fandomie? Według mnie każda opcja jest dobra, chociaż mogę się z czymś nie zgodzić, ale nie atakuje z tego powodu autora pomysłu. xD Oto kilka moich pomysłów z moimi ulubieńcami, które szlifowałam przez lata. <3 Yohioloid Fandom przedstawia go jako, nie będę się tutaj pieścić ze słowami, wesołego idiotę. Podoba mi się ten pomysł, ale rozbudowałam tą formę. ^,- Po pierwsze nienawidzi określenia go mianem YOHIOloid czy też Yohio, uważa że Hio to jego jedyne imię. Osoby nieznające go mogłyby pomyśleć, że to chodzący śmieszek, który próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę robiąc różne dziwne rzeczy. Osoby które go już dobrze poznały wiedzą jednak, że jest egocentryczny, zadufany w sobie oraz ma skłonności do agresji. W skrajnych przypadkach pokazuje swoje prawdziwe ja: jest psychopatą. W trudnych sytuacjach emocjonalnych może podnieść rękę na każdego, a potem zacząć płakać (takie trochę emo xD). Znalazłam nawet świetny filmik prezentujący moją fantazję. xD Miki Jest bardzo żywiołowa i pogodna. I w sumie każdy ją tak przedstawia, prawda? xD Musialam to także ubarwić w wątek dramatyczny. Mik pomaga każdemu, to uczynna dziewczyna, zrobi prawie wszystko, jeśli ktoś ją o to poprosi, albo znajdzie inny świetny zamiennik. Czasami wyskoczy z jakąś szaloną inicjatywą, gdy zobaczy, że np. ktoś jest smutny lub wszyscy o nim zapomnieli czy odwrócili się od niego. Rzuca też zawsze trafnymi i ciętymi ripostami. Gdyby taki typ jak Hio powiedział jej, że ma się zabić, rzuciłaby mu się na szyję, ale nie by go ubić, tylko by się zamknął. (Um... nie wcale teraz nie reklamuję jednej z moich par. xD <3) Dlaczego to robi? Bo czuje się odtrącana przez społeczeństwo i nie może się z tym pogodzić. Gdy siedzi w domu i nic nie robi, bije głową w ścianę do nieprzytomności. Prawda, że dzięki tej charakterystyce Miki i Hio świetnie do siebie pasują?~~ xD Lily Wszyscy uważają ją za tsundere, albo tzw. "sukę", to boli. ;< Na to się nigdy nie zgodzę. Dla mnie Lily to osoba, która jest nierozumiana przez społeczeństwo. Od czasu do czasu próbuje nawiązać kontakt z innymi, ale niezbyt jej to wychodzi, wychodzą z tego nieporozumienia i często kończy się jej płaczem w kącie. Jednak jeśli nawiąże przyjazny kontakt, pokazuje swoją pogodną stronę. Kocha mocno, bardzo. Na zabój. Tak jest yandere. xD Kiyoteru Bardzo mi się podoba jego historia z Ice Mountain, dlatego gdy tworzę z nim historie to zawsze będą one powiązane z tym zespołem. Nie podoba mi się jego łatka pedofila, zboczeńca i czego tam jeszcze nie wymyślą w fandomie. >.>" Jak dla mnie Teru to bardzo inteligentny mężczyzna, który mógłby uczyć w szkole wyższej, a nie ograniczać się do podstawówki. ^,- Jest skromny i łatwo nawiązuje się z nim kontakt. Trudno go wkurzyć, ale to nie znaczy, że jest to niewykonalne. VY2 ''' Tutaj jest zależne od tego jaką ma postać. Jeśli jest nią czarnowłosy (brązowowłosy) mężczyzna bez imienia, wtedy wołam na niego '''Yuuma i jest raczej cichy i nieśmiały. To inni podchodzą do niego w celu nawiązania kontaktu, co w efekcie może przynieść śmieszne rezultaty. Ten filmik pokazujący jak Kaito i Sora zmuszają go do zrobienia czegoś, co mu się z początku nie podoba, jest epicki. <3 Jeśli jednak jego postacią jest różowo włosy Roro (hueh mój ulubieniec <3) to trochę bardziej trzymam się jego wizerunku z wszystkich PV stworzonych przez Manbou no Ane. ^,- Chociaż często tworzę sobie historyjki, gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek Teru. Ich potyczki najczęściej mają na celu pokazać, który z nich jest lepszy w czymś, np. graniu na pianinie czy kto więcej wypije piwa i będzie nadal trzeźwy (lol jak w Kamisama no Hajimemashita xD). Tak wygląda moja główna piątka, reszty ulubieńców mi się nie chce już pisać. xD